Gensokyo Keyblade Wielders
by Seth Metagari
Summary: Yukari connects Gensokyo to the world of Kingdom Hearts. However, this action causes disasterous results. In a last-ditch effort, she creates new Keyblade Wielders and sends them to Traverse Town, in hopes that they could save Gensokyo. This story involves more than just Kingdom Hearts and Touhou. However, you'll have to wait for later chapters to find out what else is involved.
1. Chapter 1: Connecting The Worlds

Author's notes: I had this story kinda planned for a while now. Only just now getting to typing it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Touhou, Kingdom Hearts, or whatever. I only own my self-insert, the Gensokyo Keyblades (Not fully. I came up with the ideas, but I need others to make the finished designs for me, as I can't draw. However, there's already one who's Keyblades have been finalized.), and certain forms of a certain Gensokyian.

Chapter 1: Connecting The Worlds

Gensokyo

It was another normal day in Gensokyo. Well, Gensokyo's brand of normal, anyway. Yukari was messing with her powers again, when she noticed something interesting. What she saw was a young brunette boy traveling through the worlds of his reality using a... unique... ship. Curious, Yukari studied up on that world, and, becoming fascinated with what she had learned, decided to connect her world to that reality. She later came to realize how big of a mistake that was, when the Heartless appeared.

It wasn't just in Gensokyo. The Outside World was being overrun by the same creatures. Yukari knew she had to act fast, and decided to create her own set of Keyblade Wielders. She looked over her options quickly, and saw that there weren't enough "Worthy" of being able to use Keyblades, so she had settled on only using six.

However, with the little time she had, she was only able to administer the power to five of them, so with the last few second she had, she flung the six she had chosen to Traverse Town, unfortunately losing her chance to escape as she became trapped into the darkness. With her last moments of consciousness, she had wished inside her mind that the last of her chosen wielders would find a way to become a wielder without her. That was the day that the first Gensokyo Keyblade Wielders were born, and the day that Gensokyo had fallen to darkness.

Traverse Town

In the streets of the town, a certain doll was lying on the ground. Two of the heartless approached it, and shifted their attention between it and each other. The both of them both nodded, and only moments later, the two transformed into fragmented hearts, which had merged together and entered the doll. After a quick flash, the doll had been replaced with a young human girl that had a very uncanny resemblance to the doll. The girl was asleep, though, and moments later, a certain young man dressed in semi-punk clothing had appeared and noticed the child.

"Ungh... Where... am I?" A certain green-haired boyish-girl had awakened at the town plaza. This girl was Wriggle Nightbug, a Firefly Youkai from Gensokyo. She then took a look at her surroundings. "What the... This isn't Gensokyo. Where the heck am I?" "This place is called Traverse Town.", a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a young woman dressed in a black tomboyish outfit and short black hair.

"Traverse Town?", she replied. "It's a place where people end up when they lose their connection to their original world. Normally people who know about the existence of other worlds aren't supposed to let others know about their existence, but it's a different case for those who end up here at least once. Anyway, enough about that. My name's Yuffie. What's yours?" "... Wriggle. Wriggle Nightbug. I'm a Firefly Youkai." "A Youkai? Funny, I thought you were a human. Maybe it's just one of the laws of your world for Youkai to look human. Well, whatever. Why don't you come with me? I can introduce you to one of my friends." "... Alright." "Great! Let's go!" Yuffie began to run off into one of the streets, with Wriggle following close-by.

The World That Never Was

One of the six ended up here instead of Traverse Town. The Organization had left the world, causing it to be inhabited by a group of scientists. These scientists, for some reason, were working on a device that could change the types of Youkai. One such scientist had found Reisen unconscious, and brought her to the castle, where the experimentation was being held. After a short confirmation, Reisen was placed inside of the device. The scientist operating it set it to change her into a Fox Youkai, and started it up. There was a bright flash, but it only lasted half a second. When the light vanished, it was clear that it had worked. However, when they went to try it again...

"You gotta be kidding me! It needs to recharge!" "See, this is why I told you not to use batteries! Crystals make for a better power source." "Will you shut up?! Batteries are rechargeable! Crystals aren't!" The group of scientists argued over it, failing to notice that the now-Fox Youkai had regained consciousness. Upon noticing the scene, she tried to sneak out quietly, but accidentally hit her head on a metal pipe, catching the group's attention. "Don't let her get away! We still need her for our experiment!" Upon hearing this, the Youkai girl decided to just plain run for it.

It was difficult, as she had to get through swarms of people, and occasionally left-over Nobodies, to get through to the exit. However, once she got there, she stopped, noticing that there was no bridge, and the entire building was floating over a void of emptiness. As she looked back, she saw a group of the scientists catching up to her. She quickly thought over her choices, and decided to jump, hoping that she could still use her flight. It didn't work at first, but after a minute or two, she completely stopped falling, and, upon noticing this, flew back up and landed on the broken street of the town surrounding the castle.

As she looked back, she saw the scientists standing there, both surprised because of her ability to fly, and annoyed that they couldn't follow her. she decided to use the chance to see if they had done anything to her already, feeling her head, and noticing the fox ears that had replaced her rabbit ears. She gave a sigh and looked behind her, noticing the single fox tail that had replaced her rabbit tail. Afterwards, she turned toward the town and walked off.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

Wriggle  
Reisen

Keyblades Revealed:

None


	2. Chapter 2: Yen Sid's Awareness

Author's notes: I noticed that I misspelled "sigh" in my last chapter. That has been fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Touhou or Kingdom Hearts characters. I only own the Gensokyo Keyblades, a self-insert, a few fanchars, and Shanghai's Human Form.

Chapter 2: Yen Sid's Awareness

Olympus Coliseum

A young, brunette girl was lying on the ground just outside of the Coliseum, unconscious. She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and a dark-blue skirt. Just as the Coliseum Games had finished, Hercules notices the girl, and goes to wake her up. He manages to succeed, as the girl opens her eyes and stretches, just before climbing up.

"You alright, miss?", Herc said. "Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I'm fine.", she replied. At that moment, she notices something off. "Um... where am I?" "This is the Olympus Coliseum." "Olympus... Coliseum? I've never heard of it." "Really? You must not be from around here, then." "Yeah, I guess so." "Anyway, the name's Hercules. But my friends call me Herc. You might not believe this, but I'm the son of a god." "... Renko. Renko Usami. And trust me, I know stuff much more unbelievable than that." "I see... Renko Usami, huh? Kind of an odd name, but it's nice at the same time. Anyway, I gotta go. Got some training to do. Take care of yourself, alright?" "Alright." Herc then walks off. "The son of a god, huh?"

Traverse Town

"Hey, Leon!", Yuffie said as she walked into one of the houses. "Huh? He's not here." Wriggle followed her in only a moment after. "He'll be back, right?", she asked. "Yeah, he will. He usually comes back here." Just as he said that, a young brunette man with semi-punk clothes walked into the house, carrying a young girl on his back. "Hey, Leon! Who's the kid?" "No idea.", he replied, "I found her on the streets. She didn't seem to be conscious." Leon walked over to the bed and put the girl on the bed.

"What about the stranger you brought?" Wriggle then walked up to the bed to look at the child. "Oh, her? Her name's Wriggle. She's apparently a Youkai." "A Youkai, huh? Well, I guess it would be possible to tell if you notice the antennae." "Oh, wow, you're right. I didn't even notice them, so I thought she was human when I saw her."

"I recognize her.", Wriggle said, catching Leon's and Yuffie's attention. "You do?", Leon said back. "Yeah. At least, I think I do. Her name's Shanghai. But it looks like she's changed a bit." "Changed how?", Yuffie asked. "Well, she's a lot bigger than I remember her. And a lot less doll-like." "Doll-like?", Leon asked. "Yeah... Shanghai was a doll made by someone I know. She was trying to find a way to make a doll that could think and act on it's own, but she wasn't able to find a way. But looking at her now, it's really hard to believe..."

Twilight Town

Reisen had just entered the real Twilight Town, after a bit of curiosity with the transport beam. At first, she thought it didn't take her anywhere, but then she noticed the not-so-smashed control panel, making her realize that she actually was in a different place than before. She left the lab, and later the mansion, where she was noticed by Hayner.

"Hey there, miss.", he said, "Did you just get here?" "Y-Yeah, I did.", she replied. "I see... then did you get here from the Data Twilight Town?" "... Data Twilight Town?" "Oh, right. You're in a place known as Twilight Town. Inside that mansion is a lab that can take you to the simulation of the town." "... The smashed control panel... I see. That must be the indication between the real and digital towns." "I guess... I've never really been there myself, though. Anyway, the name's Hayner. What's yours?" "R-Reisen." "Well, it's nice to meet you. Hey, maybe I can introduce you to my other friends." "S-Sure." Hayner gave a smile and turned around. "Come on, then." He then walked back to the town, with Reisen following.

Yen Sid's Tower

"This is very strange... I have recently felt the presence of new Keyblades.", Yen Sid, King Mickey's old Keyblade teacher, as well as the current teacher for Kairi and Lea, had spoken. In the same room were Riku, a Keyblade Master, Sora, a trainee close to Master Status, Mickey, the King of Disney Castle, as well as a Keyblade Wielder, Kairi, and Lea. "New Keyblades? Of what kind?", Lea was the first to ask.

"Hmm... these blades... I do not see how, but they are made of the same light that make your blades. And I sense six, wait, no, seven, wait... eight? I'm sensing eight blades. But they seem dormant, as if they have yet to be used." "With all due respect, Master Yen Sid, how can there be eight new Keyblades of Light? I thought there should only be seven.", King Mickey said. "So did I... but I believe these blades may have some connection to the world that has recently appeared, but then consumed by the darkness. I suspected that world was not originally a part of our reality."

"A world not from this reality?", Sora asked, "Does such a world even exist?" "This is some pretty strong evidence, Sora.", Riku said. "But I'm worried. If there are new Keyblade Wielders, then wouldn't that mean that there's also a new Org. XIII?" Yen Sid was startled at this remark, but then began thinking about it. "It is a possibility. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Mickey. I want you five to find these new wielders at once." "Quick question. How are we supposed to know if someone's a wielder or not?" "Only your Keyblades will know the answer. I wish I could tell you more. Now go, and find these new wielder. And at the same time, try to look for the last of the wielders from our reality."

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

Renko

Keyblades Revealed:

None


	3. Chapter 3: Gensokyo Keys

Author's notes: I can understand that there may be a few things in the first couple of chapters that may seem to be "problems" with the story, but I would advise that you hold off on pointing them out until there are a few more chapters, because some of those "problems" aren't as bad as you think. Oh, and for future reference, most of the time, when I switch the POV between two characters that are separated from each other, it's most likely that they take place at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Touhou or Kingdom Hearts characters. All I do own is the Gensokyo Keyblades, a self-insert, a small handful of fan-chars, and Shanghai's human form.

Chapter 3: Gensokyo Keys

Twilight Town

Hayner stopped at the Sandlot, and looked over to a couple of other kids. One was a boy with messy hair, and a slightly punkish outfit, but aside from that, he looked friendly. The other was a girl with an orange sleeveless shirt, and a few flower prints. They were both brunette, and around mid-teens. "Pence, Olette! Come on over here and see who I found at the mansion!"

The two kids turned to Hayner and ran up to him. After a short conversation, Hayner turned toward Reisen. "These are my friends, Pence and Olette. They're nice guys once you get to know them.", Hayner told her. Olette then walked up to her, and began looking her over. "Are you from the Digital Twilight Town?", she asked. "She didn't even know what Twilight Town was until I met her, so I doubt she is.", Hayner said. While Olette was slightly annoyed, she understood why he had answered instead of her. "So are those real Fox Ears? They're so cute." Reisen began to blush a bit and turn her eyes away as she scratched her head. "Y-Yeah. They are.", she replied, "But it only happened recently." "What do you mean?"

Port Royal

Captain Jack was sailing the seven seas as usual, when he noticed a purple-haired girl lying unconscious on a small island. This girl was wearing clothing similar to pajamas, as well as a night cap with a crescent moon-shaped crest embedded on it, which confused the captain, but he decided not to question it. The girl was none other than Patchouli Knowledge, but the captain didn't know anything about her. Stopping his boat, the Black Pearl, he tossed down a rope ladder and climbed down, jumping off at the last few steps. He then picked the girl up and carried her up the ladder, and took her inside of the captain's quarters, placing her on the bed. He then rose the ladder before setting sail again.

Traverse Town

Yuffie, Leon, and Wriggle heard a soft moan coming from the girl on the bed as she began to open her eyes. The girl looked at the three of them, at first her vision blurred due to just having been awaken, but her eyes then focus themselves. As if she had suddenly been surprised, she quickly jumps upward, and takes a quick look at herself. "Sh... Shanghai?", Wriggle finally said after a few minutes.

Space Paranoids

Inside the Game Grid, a pink-haired girl was riding for her life on the Light Cycle track. Her distinctive pink sparrow wings stuck out of the data-like armor that had mysteriously replaced her purple dress. It was Mystia Lorelei, somehow inside of the data world.

As it turned out, Tron had been overthrown from the console of the MCP, and this new MCP was worse than the original that Tron and Sora had defeated. As Mystia rode, she noticed the hole in the wall that Sora had made, and began to adjust her course to get to it, just barely escaping from the Game Grid, appearing at the terminal in the I/O Tower, and quickly getting away from it.

"That MCP just doesn't let up. good thing I got out of there.", she said, as if talking to someone. "I'll say.", A voice came from nearby, "He won't even let me get close to him. If only Sora were here." "He's a friend of yours, right? He must be good." "Yeah. I wasn't able to destroy the MCP before me without his help." "So now what do we do?" "We wait."

Radiant Garden

Riku had just walked into Ansem's Study, and decided to check out the computer he heard about from Sora. After walking into the computer room, he began typing something in, opening a file on the computer. That's when things got to go Bizarre.

"User! Identify yourself immediately!", the sound came from the computer. "I'm Riku.", he said, "One of Sora's friends." "I am PTR-097, recent MCP of this system. Friend of Sora, leave immediately, or face consequences." "You're not Tron?! Where is he! What did you do to him?!" Before things could go any further, the transport beam activated, digitizing Riku.

Space Paranoids

Riku quickly found himself in the prison cell, with a barrier blocking the door. If he were anyone else, he'd probably be trapped in there, but as a Keyblade Wielder and Master, he was able to unlock the barrier using his Keyblade, the Way To Dawn. "If that PTR guy really thinks a barrier like that can keep me here, he's got another thing coming.", he said, "Anyway, time to find out where he is."

Unlike Sora, Riku knew a bit more about technology and the like, so he understood some of the functions of devices pretty quickly. Eventually, he made his way into the I/O Tower, and instead of finding what he hoped to find, he noticed the Youkai girl keeping her distance from the terminal. However, before he could walk up to the girl, an armada of soldiers walked into the room.

"It's time for the games.", the one that seemed to be the commander said. Riku took notice at how the soldiers forced the Youkai girl toward the console, as well as a program that he didn't notice before because of the way he was sitting on the lowered floor. The soldiers then started to push Riku to the terminal, but Riku complied afterward and went toward the terminal with the other two. The trio were then transported onto the Game Grid.

"So, what's this 'Game Grid'?", Riku asked. "It's a grid where the MCP puts programs and users into 'games', and whoever loses gets derezzed." "Doesn't sound fun. Anyway, my name's Riku. What are your names?" "You can call me Mystia.", the Youkai girl replied. "And I'm Tron.", the program finished. "Tron? I heard about you from Sora. Heard you two were close." "So you're one of Sora's friends?" "Yeah. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we work together?" "Good idea."

"Enough chatter!", PTR's voice echoed across the grid, "It's time the games begin!" Three Light Cycles then appear, one for each of them. Riku looked around and noted the number of Heartless on the grid. "Alright, then.", Riku said, revving up his Light Cycle, "Let's all aim for the escape route. After we escape, we can go take on this PTR guy." "Right!", the other two replied, also revving up their cycles. And with that, the games began.

Traverse Town

Leon, Yuffie, Wriggle, and Shanghai were all walking through the town, heading somewhere. "So you two wanna show us this world called Radiant Garden?", Wriggle asked. "That's right.", Leon replied, "It's one of the better places to go than here." "I'll trust you on that.", Wriggle replied, just before the group had to make a sudden stop.

The four of them were suddenly surrounded by Heartless. Leon and Yuffie were already prepared to fight, but Wriggle and Shanghai were unsure of what to do. "You two should try to stay out of the way! We'll handle them!", Leon says, unseathing his sword. It looked a bit heavy, but he was able to hold it with one hand. Yuffie, on the other hand, got out a giant shrunken star, holding it as if it was a melee weapon. The two began tearing through the Heartless, but they just kept coming. As the fight continued on, Wriggle kept her concentration on the Heartless that could have escaped their notice. But as she was focusing on the Heartless, she began to pulse... twice.

Yen Sid's Tower

Yen Sid's body began to pulse in correspondence to Wriggle's, and he immediately knew what it meant. "It seems two of the blades have become active...", he said, "I see... so they are in Traverse Town..."

Traverse Town

One of the Heartless jumped toward Wriggle, but she seemed to respond by summoning and destroying the heartless with her first Keyblade, immediately following up by summoning a second Keyblade in her left hand. Her Keyblades appeared to be colorswaps of eachother, sharing a green and blue color set, and had a more custom design than Sora's and Mickey's Keyblades, but they both still looked like keys. immediately after the second Keyblade was summoned, the Heartless appeared to flee. Wriggle despawns her blades and looks at her hands, as if trying to make light of what had happened. "Those were Keyblades, weren't they?", Leon asked, catching Wriggle's attention. "Uh... I guess.", she replied, "I've never heard of them, though." "I see... Anyway, we better go.", Yuffie cut in, "Radiant Garden isn't gonna see itself, you know." "Right.", Leon agreed, "Let's go, you two." "Okay!", the two said in unison before following Leon and Yuffie again.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

Patchouli  
Mystia

Keyblades Revealed:  
Night Key (Wriggle, Right Hand) (Blue pole and handle, green guard and keypiece)  
Night Key D (Wriggle, Left Hand) (Green pole and handle, blue guard and keypiece)


	4. Chapter 4: Hakurei's Twin

Author's notes: Be honest with me, how many of you actually expected Wriggle to have TWO Keyblades?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Touhou or Kingdom Hearts characters, just my fanchars, the Gensokyo Keyblades, Shanghai's human form, a few fanchars, and my self-insert.

Chapter 4: Hakurei's Twin

Space Paranoids

The trio had just returned to the I/O tower. Riku turns to Tron, and nods. "Alright, then.", Tron said, "I'll lead the way. Follow me." Tron began walking out of the room, with the two following them, and was heading for the Simulation Room when the 'Hostile Program' Heartless appeared. "Not again!", Tron said, clearly annoyed by the Heartless.

Radiant Garden

Leon, Yuffie, Wriggle, and Shanghai had just entered the world and take a look around. "Looks like not much has changed.", Leon said. "I'll say!", Yuffie said, looking over a ledge, "There's still a lot of Heartless here! In fact, I think there's more than before!" "Heartless?", Shanghai asked the two. "Hearts that have given into darkness.", Leon replied, "They're those creatures that we fought back in Traverse Town. But those were only one type of Heartless, called Shadows. They're pretty weak, but they can't be destroyed by normal means, either."

"I see...", Shanghai said. "But Keyblades can destroy them, right?", Wriggle asked. "That's right.", Leon replied, "The only other weapons that will work are those used while fighting alongside a Keyblade Wielder." "Uh, guys?!", Yuffie said, catching their attention, "We got a problem! I'm seeing Data Heartless!" "What?!", Leon said in shock, running up to the edge, "But I thought Tron already destroyed and became the MCP! What are the Data Heartless doing here?!"

"Either they found their own way out of Space Paranoids, or Tron was kicked out of the MCP 'throne'." "Dang it!" "So Heartless can also be made of Data?", Wriggle noted, reminding the two she was there, "That's interesting. But I bet it's nothing we can't handle." Wriggle then summoned her Keyblades and jumped down, getting the attention of the Heartless, and dashed at them, slicing through them like they were toothpicks..

Olympus Coliseum

It had already been a night at the Coliseum. Renko had stayed at the outside of the Coliseum for the entire night, and was only barely awake when Herc returned to the coliseum. "Still here, huh?", he said. "Yeah.", Renko replied, "I don't have any clue on how to get home, so I guess I'm stuck here." "Well, it's not all bad. Hey, how about you try the Coliseum? There's a beginner's tournament available." "... Sure, why not?" Renko got up and stretched a bit, and then followed Herc inside.

"Yo, Herc, you made it!", a voice came from the room. "Like I'm gonna miss out on the Heroes Cup.", Herc replied, "Oh, but before that..." Herc then turned to Renko. "Renko, this over here is Phil. He's a Satyr, and he's also the one who trains me every day. He also organizes the Coliseum Tournaments."

Renko tilted over a bit and saw the short Satyr standing behind Herc. He definitely matched the description of a Satyr, with the goat horns and legs. Phil took a quick look at Renko before Herc turned back to him. "Renko's gonna enter the Beginner's Tournament." "Is that so? Then I guess I'll need to explain the rules. Herc, you go ahead and get ready for the Heroes Tournament." "Alright, then."

Herc left the room, with both Renko and Phil watching. After he was gone, Phil turned to Renko. "Alright, listen up. The Beginner's Tournament is more like a training program for newbies. We'll provide you with a beginner's weapon if you want, but if you'd rather use your own, as long as it meets regulations, I'll let ya. You can also go bare-handed, if you want. Anyway, you'll be pitted against other newbies, or sometimes more experienced fighters. But I'm sure they'll go easy on you. You got all that?" "Y-Yeah."

"Alright, then. Would you like a weapon?" "Um... I guess... a sword?" "Alright, Beginner's Blade. Fine choice. Anyway, here's a detailed map of the Coliseum. You should be able to find the stadium for the Beginner's Tournament with this." Phil then hands Renko the map. "Wait for me at the stadium. I'll bring the sword to ya." "Alright..." After Phil left the room, Renko took a quick look at the map. While it was in a language that she wasn't familiar with, she seemed to understand it. It confused her, but she decided not to question it, and left for the stadium.

Space Paranoids

Riku, Mystia, and Tron were on the Solar Sailer, getting as much rest as PTR would let them. "That Data Heartless was tough to beat.", Riku said. "I know.", Tron replied, "It wasn't the first time I fought it, either. PTR must have recreated it or something." "We should be ready in case PTR sends anymore Heartless at us.", Mystia said. "Right.", the other two said in unison.

Olympus Coliseum

Renko and another competitor were facing each other on the stadium. Renko was holding onto a marble blade, very thick, as not to give it a sharp edge, while her opponent, a young, spiky black-haired man, wielded an actual sword. "So you're first, huh?", he said, "This should be an interesting match. Good luck." "Thanks.", Renko replied. "Alright, Zack!", Phil said, "Go easy on her, but try to push her at the same time! I heard warriors get stronger when pushed to their limits than when they aren't!"

The gong was rung, and the two charged at each other. Zack went in for the attack, while Renko moved to block. It was clear Zack wasn't trying his hardest, but he was still giving her a hard time holding her defense. However, she manages to parry his blade and get a strike in before Zack jumped back to get ready to counter. He then charges in again, swinging a bit harder, and knocking the marble blade out of defense position and landing a small hit just before Renko jumped back herself, and dashing in again to strike. However, Zack parries it, knocking the marble blade out of her hand.

"Yo, Zack, I said go easy!", Phil said. However, Zack didn't seem to respond, instead going to strike Renko again, but she manages to get out of the way. "Something's not right with him!", Renko said, just before dodging another attack by moving to the side. However, Zack moved too quickly, swiping the side, and knocking Renko back. Zack then began to move toward Renko as she tried to recover. "Oh, this is great!", An unknown voice came from out of nowhere. "Hades!", Phil said. "That's right, it's me. I'm back, and badder than ever! And this is gonna be one heck of a Soul Harvest!" Renko was finding herself having a difficult time to recover, and finds herself seemingly helpless as Zack was prepared to finish it. But moments before Zack thrust the sword down, Renko's body began to pulse.

Yen Sid's Tower

Yen Sid's body began to pulse in correspondence with Renko's. "It seems another Keyblade has become active in Olympus." Just then, King Mickey came into the room. "Master Yen Sid, I can't seem to find any of the Wielders.", he said. "Worry not, Mickey.", Yen Sid replied, "A total of three Keyblades have become active as of late. Two had activated in Traverse Town, but have moved to Radiant Garden. I suspect that they are with Leon and Yuffie. The third has just now become active in Olympus. Go there, and find the wielder." "Yes, sir!"

Olympus Coliseum

Just as Zack started to thrust his sword down, Renko swiped her arm, summoning her Keyblade, and knocking Zack's sword out of his hand. Renko's Keyblade looked as though it were designed after the Hakurei Lineage. "A Keyblade?!", Hades said, "This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Renko found herself able to recover after summoning her Keyblade, doing a quick half-roll and getting herself up as Zack went to retrieve his sword. "I didn't expect the kid to have a Keyblade on her.", Phil said, "I guess there are still some things I need to learn."

Space Paranoids

The Solar Sailer ride was surprisingly uneventful. Not even a single Heartless appeared. "Why didn't PTR send any Heartless at us?", Tron asked, "It makes no sense." "Maybe... Maybe he was programmed to think like a User.", Riku replied, "It's possible, anyway." "Well, whatever the reason, we're here now.", Mystia stated, "So let's go ahead and do this!" "Right!", the other two said. The trio then turned toward the MPC room and went inside of it.

Olympus Coliseum

Just as Mickey ran into the stadium, Renko was ready to finish the match. She spun her Keyblade behind her for a few moments, then stopped and thrust forward, letting the momentum move her as she struck Zack straight through. It wasn't fatal, but darkness began to flow out of him. When it all ended, Zack was kneeling on the ground, but after a few moments, he got up and faced Renko once again. "Well, that was lousy luck.", he said, "I thought that after my fight with Terra, there wouldn't be enough darkness left for Hades to control me like that."

Renko then noticed Mickey walking up to the two. "Huh? Who's that?", she asked. Zack turned around to see who it was, but he didn't recognize the mouse. "I have no idea.", he said, "Never met him." Mickey then stopped right by the two, and looked at both of them, and then gave a quick nod. "My name's Mickey.", he said, "What are yours?"

"I'm Zack. I'm climbing the road to becoming a True Hero, like Herc." "My name's Renko. Renko Usami. I just entered the Beginner's Tournament because I had nothing else to do." "Well, it's nice to meet the both of you.", Mickey said. He then turned to Renko. "Can I take a look at that sword of yours?", he asked her. "Sure, I guess.", she replied, handing him the blade. Mickey then grabbed onto it, and could instantly feel the Keyblade's power.

"As I thought.", he said, "You're one of them." "Huh? One of what?" "You mean you don't know? Well, it doesn't matter. Renko, can you come with me? You'll have to give up your position in the tournament, but there's someone I want you to meet." "Um... this doesn't really make much sense, but alright, I guess." "So, does this mean that Zack's gonna be taking your place, kid?", Phil asked. "Yeah, it does.", she replied, before turning back to Mickey, "Alright, let's go." "Right! Follow me!"

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyo Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed:

Hakurei's Twin (Renko's Starter Keyblade)


	5. Chapter 5: Way To Dawn

Author's notes: Bet you didn't expect Renko to have a Hakurei-based Keyblade. That's all for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the Gensokyo Keyblades, human Shanghai, a self-insert, and a few fanchars.

Chapter 5: Way To Dawn

Castle Oblivion

Sora had no memories of the castle in front of him, but he felt like he had been there before. He opened the door and took a quick look around. Suddenly, he felt that his heart was trying to lead him somewhere, and decided to follow that feeling, going to the door on the other end and opening it.

Yen Sid's Tower

Mickey and Renko had just gotten to the tower, and Renko took a quick look at it. "It's still hard to believe that there's more than one world.", she said. "I know what you mean.", Mickey relied, "I didn't know at first either, but when I became Yen Sid's student, I learned a lot more than I thought I would." Renko turned to Mikey for a second, then back to the tower. She then gave a quick nod and started walking toward the doorway.

Space Paranoids

"So, you honestly think I can be defeated?" An unusual program was standing in the room where the MCP core used to be. "So you're PTR, huh?", Riku said, "We're going to take you out, one way or another!" "Hah! Don't make me laugh! I'll show you all just how useless you three are!

Yen Sid's Tower

The door opened, and the two entered the room where Yen Sid awaited them. "Master Yen Sid. I've brought the Wielder you sensed.", Mickey said. "Thank you, Mickey.", Yen Sid replied, "As for you, welcome to my tower. Feel free to take a seat." Just as he said that, a chair appeared in front of the desk. Renko was surprised, but says nothing as she sits down.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?", Yen Sid said. "It's Renko.", Renko replied, "Renko Usami." "An interesting name. Now, then. I assume you're already slightly familiar with the Keyblade?" "Y-Yeah, I guess... I don't really know much about it, though." "I see... you have only just awakened as a Wielder, after all."

"The Keyblade acts as both a weapon and a key, hence it's name. It has the power to unlock any lock, and is a valuable weapon against the Heartless, creatures created when Hearts are lost to Darkness." As he says that, a magical image of a Shadow appears. Renko turns toward it, and looks surprised. "I've seen them before, back on my own world.", she said. "I figured as much. I believe it is a safe assumption that you are from the world that has recently fallen into the Darkness."

"What?! You're saying my world is gone?!", Renko asked. "Yes, but it might not be forever. It is possible to restore worlds that have been lost. Now then, Renko, may I please examine your Keyblade?" "I... guess..." Renko summoned her Keyblade and placed it on the table. Yen Sid then grabbed it and began looking over it. "I see... This Keyblade does indeed share the same power as the others, but it is also made of a power I have never seen or felt before. Perhaps it is a power unique to your world." In a flash, the Keyblade vanished and reappeared in Renko's hand just before vanishing again.

Space Paranoids

Riku and Tron were thrown into a wall by PTR, though he seems to have taken a bit of damage himself. "Riku! Tron!", Mystia shouted out before turning back to PTR. "Now do you see?", PTR said, "You have no chance of winning!" Mystia stepped back, and both Riku and Tron were trying to get back up, but they had already taken too much damage. "Now, I'll show you why I was given this name!"

PTR was already right in front of Mystia the next second, and thrust his hand inside of her. There wasn't any damage, but the area where his hand was entering her body had a data-like circle surrounding it, suggesting that he was directly accessing her data. Only a moment later, he pulled out, and Mystia stumbled back, holding her head. "I am the Path To Ruin!"

Drop To The Heart

Mystia was standing on the stained glass, still in her Space Paranoids outfit, and still struggling with herself. The stain glass depicted herself in her normal outfit with images of her friends inside of the smaller circles. In the background was an image of Kingdom Hearts. Mystia began shouting into the sky, and the stain glass began glowing, releasing a black and white cyclone into the sky.

Yen Sid's Tower

Renko was still sitting in the chair across from Yen Sid, when his body began to pulse. This pulsation was stronger, making Yen Sid a bit dizzy, which was shown as he grabbed his head. "Another one...", he said. "Another what?", Renko asked. "Another Keyblade has just awakened. But this pulsation... it's stronger than when I sensed the other ones, including yours." "So there's more than one?"

Space Paranoids

Mystia began shouting toward the sky. Rays of darkness began to rise from the ground under her right foot, while rays of light rose from the ground under her left. "Yes! That's it! Let yourself snap and walk the Path To Ruin, just as I am!" Just then, the rays vanished, and Mystia stopped shouting, letting her head drop. Only moments later, she raised it toward PTR, but she didn't have the look PTR hoped she would have.

"Path To Ruin?", she said, "No. The path I walk won't lead to ruin." She then held out her right hand, and powerful streams of light and darkness began flying out of it. "I've seen my own world go to Dusk. But I will bring it back to Dawn!" Just then, a copy of Riku's Way To Dawn appeared in her right hand. She then grabbed onto it, and, placing her left hand in front of her face, she moved her right across her chest and took a step back.

Looking past her own hand, she saw PTR, who was surprised that she could still talk the way she had, and quickly made a lunge for him, slashing only once, and landing behind him, and leaving a large wound. "The path you walk... is the path of your own destruction." PTR started to crack, and then shattered, leaving only the MCP core, indicating that he had officially be derezzed. Mystia then despawned her blade, turned around, and, picking up the core, walked over to Riku and Tron. "Mystia...", Riku said, though he sounded as if he was exhausted, "You're a... Keyblade Wielder?"

Radiant Garden

The Data Heartless had suddenly vanished all over, leaving the group surprised. Wriggle had fought all the way to Ansem's Study, with Shanghai following. She then looked through the window above the computer, looking at the Heartless Factory, when a sudden sound caught her attention. Turning from the window, she saw two figures materialize, as if being converted from data.

She recognized one of them, Mystia Lorelei, who had returned to her purple dress. The other one wasn't familiar to her, though. "Mystia! You're alright!", she said. "Ah! Wriggle!", Mystia replied, and suddenly ran up to her, giving her a surprise hug. "I guess she's a friend?", the stranger asked. "Oh, that's right!", Mystia said, as if she had forgotten something.

"Wriggle, this is Riku. I met him in the data world inside the computor. Riku, this is my friend, Wriggle Nightbug. She's a Firefly Youkai." "Well, it's nice to meet you." "Hey, I'm here, too!", Shanghai said, catching the group's attention." "I didn't forget ya.", Wriggle said, "Mystia, Riku, this here is Shanghai." "Shanghai?", Mystia asked, "You mean like Alice's doll?" "Same one.", Shanghai said, "Though I somehow became human a while after we lost Gensokyo. I woke up in Traverse Town after that."

"Well, I was about to take Mystia to Yen Sid's tower.", Riku said, "He's an expert on the worlds and the Keyblades. You two wanna come with?" "Sure.", Wriggle replied, "If he knows about the Keyblades, then I definately got some questions for him." "I'm not leaving Wriggle.", Shanghai said, "At least, not yet, so I'm coming, too." "Alright. Just follow me." Riku then began walking out of the castle, and the three followed.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed:

Way To Dawn (Mystia)


	6. Chapter 6: Ventus

Author's notes: Has anyone noticed yet that I haven't been putting notes on the bottom of the chapters like I usually do? Yeah, I replaced it with the "Revealed" section for this story. Also, I keep mentioning Gensokyo's Org. XIII in my disclaimer, but I only just now realized that I don't need it for a while, so I'll fix that after uploading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only claim ownership to the Gensokyo Keyblades, Human Shanghai, a self-insert, and a few fanchars.

Chapter 6: Ventus

Castle Oblivion

Sora is still walking through the halls of the castle, looking for whatever his heart was leading him to. Eventually, he comes to a room that's a bit different from the rest. He takes a look around, and notices the chair across from him, as well as the sleeping body inside of it. He runs up to the body, but he begins to get pulled into the Drop To The Heart.

Twilight Town

"I can't believe that happened!", Olette said, surprised at Reisen's story. "I'll say.", Hayner said, "I know I wouldn't like it if Twilight Town fell to darkness. Anyway, as far as being turned into a Fox goes, it doesn't look like it's that much of a problem to you." "It's really not.", Reisen replied, "I just wish that I knew ahead of time."

Drop To The Heart

Sora opened his eyes to see himself standing on the stain glass of his Drop To The Heart. He looked around for a bit, suddenly noticing the other boy that was there, looking right at him. The boy looked like the one sitting on the chair in Castle Oblivion.

"Sora.", the boy said, "Thanks for everything you've done." "Wait, who are you?", Sora asked. "My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven.", he replied, "You helped me out a few years back, when you were younger. In turn, you obtained the power to wield the Keyblade."

"You mean... the Keyblade I've used belongs to you?", Sora asked. "Not quite.", Ven replied, "Your main Keyblade is your own. The second Keyblade that you use for your Drive forms is mine." He then held out his right hand, and his Keyblade, the Wayward Wind, appeared. "This is the true form of my Keyblade, the Wayward Wind. You might recognize this next one."

He put his right hand to his side and held out his left hand. Then, the Kingdom Key appeared, but it appeared to be held in reverse blade style. "This, Sora, is your Keyblade. The Kingdom Key. Because of our connection, I can use your Keyblade, and you can use mine. This won't change, even after I return to my body. I wanted you to know that."

Sora paused for a moment. "Thanks, Ven.", he said. "No problem.", Ven replied, "Also, I have a favor to ask of you." "What is it?" "I just want you to help me return to my body. It should be easy." "Sure. I'm pretty sure I know what to do." "Thanks, Sora." Sora nodded, and then the two closed their eyes, Sora returning to Castle Oblivion, and Ven waiting.

Castle Oblivion

Sora opened his eyes, and took a leap back, summoning his Kingdom Key. He then held the tip close to his heart, and focused Ven's heart into it. After that, he pointed the Keyblade at Ven's body, and fired his heart at it. Moments later, Ven began stir, and opened his eyes. After his eyes focused themselves, he gave Sora a quick smile. "Thanks, Sora."

Space Between Worlds

Riku was piloting one of the Gummi Ships, which there only used to be one of, but more were created in case the group had to separate for any reason. The others were by the windows, watching as the ship passed by the worlds. He was nearing Twilight Town, where Yen Sid's tower technically was, when the ship suddenly rocked, as if it was hit, causing the others to stumble a bit.

"We're under attack!", Riku said, "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Just as he said that, the others quickly ran for the empty seats as Riku turned the ship towards the group of Heartless. He began to fire, taking out some of them, but others got out of the line of fire, going to opposite sides of the ship.

Riku quickly turned the ship to the right, and began blasting the Heartless, while taking hits from the rear. He had planned to take out the Heartless before any serious damage was done, but the Heartless were faster than he expected. They dealt extensive damage to the engine, causing it to explode, with the rest of the ship following.

Riku, Wriggle, and Mystia, all badly hurt, fell towards Twilight Town, while Shanghai drifted off in a different direction. Riku and Mystia summoned their Keyblades and tossed them, taking out the few remaining Heartless, but they couldn't stop their descent into the world, causing them to crash-land in the floating island holding Yen Sid's tower, as Shanghai continued to drift off to who-knows-where.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed:

None


	7. Chapter 7: Advancement

Author's notes: Wonder where Shanghai's gonna wind up? I bet some of you already have some guesses, but they're more than likely wrong. Also, just something important to ask, should I keep using the two categories I have been using once I reveal the third game involvement, or should I change one to Game X-Overs?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a self-insert, a few fanchars, Human Shanghai, or the Gensokyo Keyblades.

Chapter 7: Advancement

Yen Sid's Tower

"That's odd...", Yen Sid said, "I sense that the other awakened Keyblades are here, but they don't seem to be moving. Mickey, could you go check on them for me?" "Yes, Master Yen Sid!", Mickey replied before running out of the room. "Do you think something may have happened?", Renko asked. "I hope not.", Yen Sid replied."

Twilight Town

"So, yeah, just take the train, and I'm sure you'll be able to get some help.", Hayner said. The group were at the train station, in front of the ticket counter. "Thanks, Hayner.", Reisen said. Hayner then walked up to the counter. "One ticket for the blue-n-gold train, please." Hayner then placed the Munny on the counter, and got the ticket. He then turned to Reisen.

"Here.", he said, holding out the ticket. "Thanks." Reisen took the ticket and walked toward the train. She then turned toward the group. "Hope I see you all again!", she said. "Yeah, same!", Hayner replied. Reisen gave a nod and turned around as the door opened, getting on the train. The door closes, and the train takes off.

Yen Sid's Tower

Mickey ran outside of the tower and took a look around, noticing Riku lying on the ground just in front of the train tracks. He runs up to him and sees the other two that were with them. As he kneeled down by Riku, he suddenly heard the train approaching, and looked to see it pull in and stop in front of him. He watched as the door opened, revealing the Fox Youkai on board.

Reisen got off the train and took a look around. It was definitely different from Twilight Town. It might not have even been the same world at all. "Who are you?" The voice caught her attention as she looked at the humanoid mouse. "M-My name's Reisen.", she replied. "I'm Mickey. Mickey Mouse.", he said, "Um... are these two your friends?" Mickey moved his hand to his left, and Reisen turned to notice the two Youkai on the ground, unconscious.

"Wriggle! Mystia!", she said as she ran up to the two and kneeled by them. "What happened?" "I don't know yet.", Mickey replied, "I was just about to heal them when you showed up. Um... so could you please move?" "O-Oh, sorry." Reisen got up and moved out of the way. Mickey then summoned his Keyblade, the Star Seeker, and pointed it at the the three Wielders. "Curaga!"

Port Royal

Patchouli was just waking up, finding herself unfamiliar with her current location. Just as she was getting off the bed, the door opened, and the pirate captain walked in. "I see you're awake.", he said, "If you're wondering where you are, this is my ship, the Black Pearl. And I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I found you stranded on a small remote island far out to sea."

"Anyway, enough about that. What would your name be?" "Um... Patchouli. Patchouli Knowledge. Um... you're a pirate, right?" "Indeed I am. But can you keep a secret?" "Y-Yeah." "Truth is, I'm not fully into the pirate thing. I may act like I am, but I actually have a bit of a bit of a soft spot for helpless folks. Fortunately I travel alone, otherwise my crew would most likely laugh at me." "I see..."

"Jack!", a young man's voice came from outside the room, catching both Jack's and Patchouli's attention, "We've got a problem!" "Jeez, can't he just do it himself?", Jack said, "Might as well at least see what's going on. Stay here." The captain then left the room. Patchouli then stood up and looked around, noticing a few books on the shelves near the door, and walks up to them.

Disney Castle

Queen Minnie was just doing whatever she does in the Library when one of the guards opened the doorway, rushing into the room. "Queen Minnie, there's a stranger in the castle ground!", the guard said. "A stranger?", Minnie replied, "I think I should take a look. Where is this stranger?" "She's in the garden! She seems to be asleep, so things should be safe for now." "Thank you." Minnie then left the room and went for the garden.

Inside the garden was a young, mature woman with long silver hair that had blue highlights and a blue dress that reached as far as her knees. She was slightly curled up, lying on her side. There were also a few guards there, keeping an eye on her. One of the guards greets Minnie as she enters the garden.

"So this is the stranger the other guard mentioned?", she asked. "Yes, ma'am. We are currently unaware of how dangerous she is yet, but we may need to take emergency precautions." Minnie gave a nod and walked over to the unknown woman, looking her over. She then turned back to the guard. "I don't think that will be necessary.", she said, "For now, just take her to the medical wing, please." "Yes, ma'am!"

Yen Sid's Tower

The group was in Yen Sid's room, with Riku and Yen Sid in a conversation. "That's when the Heartless started attacking.", Riku said, "I tried to fight them off, but they were too quick. The Gummi Ship exploded, and I barely had enough energy to use my Keyblade to finish them off before we fell onto the island. Shanghai, however, drifted in a different direction than us. She could wind up just about anywhere."

"This is indeed troublesome.", Yen Sid said, "If she were to fall into a world consumed by darkness, she would be consumed herself." Yen Sid turned to the mirror, and then back to Riku and Mickey. "Riku, Mickey, you are dismissed for now." "Yes, sir." The two then left the room, leaving just Yen Sid, Renko, and the Gensokyians.

"Now then, Wriggle, Mystia, I'm aware that you two hold Keyblades of your own.", Yen Sid said, surprising the two, "If I may, I'd like to examine them." "O-Of course.", Wriggle replied. She then summoned her blades, and, flipping them so that she was holding onto the bladed ends, she hands them to Yen Sid, who grabs onto them. "Hmm... it is very unusual for a single heart to be connected to two Keyblades instead of one.", he said, "This is indeed interesting."

The Keyblades vanish in a flash of light, only to reappear in Wriggle's hands for a split-second. Yen Sid then turns to Mystia. "R-Right." Mystia summons her blade, surprising Yen Sid. "A Way To Dawn?!", he said, "That's Riku's Keyblade!" "I-I know...", Mystia replied, "I don't know how I really got it, it just... happened." "I see... very well. Now then, I suppose it would be a good idea to wait for the other Wielders to awaken. For now..." A doorway appears inside of the room. "I want the three of you to train and get to know each other better. Understood?" "Yes, sir.", the three of them said, with Renko getting up from the chair. The three of them then went into the doorway, leaving just Reisen and Yen Sid. "Now then... what is your story?"

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

Keine Kamishirasawa

Keyblades Revealed:

None


	8. Chapter 8: An Unknown World

Author's notes: Yeah, uh, I haven't really gotten my answer yet, so unless someone says otherwise, I'm keeping the categories the same.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Gensokyo Keyblades, human Shanghai, a self-insert, and a few fanchars.

Chapter 8: An Unknown World

Ephinia (Tales Of Graces world)

There were two young boys, one with red hair and one with blue hair, on a hill with a purple-haired girl. The red-haired boy was talking to the girl, but the blue-haired boy seemed shy. "I'm Asbel Lhant.", the red-haired boy said, "This is my little brother, Hubert. So, tell us your name."

"My name?", the purple-haired girl said, "What was it? What was... my name..." "You mean... you can't remember your own name?", Asbel asked. "Well, can you at least tell us where you're from?", Hubert asked. "Where I'm from...?", the girl replied. "You don't remember that, either?", Asbel asked. "Asbel, I think she might have Amnesia.", Hubert said, "People with amnesia have trouble remembering things." "Amnesia, huh?", Asbel replied, turning back to the girl, "So you can't remember anything?"

"You know Hubert, you may be right.", Asbel said. "So... So what do we do now?", Hubert replied. "We bring her back to town.", Asbel said. "Are you serious?", Hubert asked. "Can we even do that?" "Well, what else can we do? We can't just leave her here. Besides, she might remember something once we get back." "Oh. Yeah... I guess that makes sense." "Hey, why don't you come back with us? There's no point standing around her by yourself." The girl then gave a nod. "Great! Then let's get going." Hubert gave a nod as Asbel turned to the girl.

"... You like flowers?", Asbel asked, kneeling down and picking one of the Sopheria flowers, "Here. Take one for the road." Asbel tries to give the flower to her, but she kneels down and takes one of her own. "It's just a flower, you know.", Asbel said, "You're wierd... Well, never mind. Let's go!" The three of them then begin to leave the hill, but then Asbel suddenly senses something and turns around. Looking at the sky, he sees something headed right for them.

"Incoming!" The other two turned around, and look toward the sky, seeing the falling object. The three of them then spread out as it made impact, and as the smoke cleared, they looked to see a young girl with long, blonde hair lying in the small crater, unconscious, but still alive. "What the...", Asbel said. He then ran up to her. The other two ran up as well. "She looks like she's hurt.", Asbel said, "And her clothes are torn up, too." "We should bring her back to the manor.", Hubert suggested. "Good idea.", Asbel replied. With Hubert's help, he carried her on his back and began walking back down the hill.

Port Royal

Jack and Will were fighting what seemed to be an endless group of Heartless, while inside the Captain's Quarters, Patchouli was looking at a book that was on one of the shelves. It seemed to be a documentary about the journey that the captain had with Sora and his friends. Just as she had finished reading the book and put it back on the shelf, she began to hear footsteps. Only moments later, the door was slammed open, startling her.

As Jack and Will had just finished off the Heartless, they heard a scream. They turned toward the ship to see that it had been boarded by other pirates. One of them was trying to force Patchouli onto their ship. "Oh no! Will, let's hurry!", Jack said as he rushed back onto the ship. After a second of hesitation, Will followed.

"Let the girl go!", Jack said as he got back on the deck. "Or what?", the pirate captain said. Jack immediately recognized him as Barbossa, an old shipmate who had turned on him long ago. "Or I'll skewer you and feed you to the fish.", Jack replied. "Oh will you? Even if I have this?", Barbossa opened his hand, revealing one of the gold pieces from the cursed chest. "You didn't!" "Oh yes I did. While I despised the curse at first, I began to understand how useful it was. You can't lay a finger on me now."

Just as he said that, the clouds uncovered the moon, revealing the skeletal form of the cursed pirates. "Blast!", Will said, "Now what?" "Let go let go let go!", Patchouli screamed, casting an explosive spell. Patchouli stumbled back, and seeing the disconnected skeletal arm still holding onto her, she quickly swung her own arm until it was thrown off. She then quickly ran behind Jack and Will.

"A Magician?", Jack said, somewhat surprised, "I didn't expect that." "Neither did I.", Will replied, "But at least the girl's safe." "Bah. Heartless!" A fresh group of Heartless appeared on the deck, surrounding the three. "It just never ends, does it?", Jack asked. At that moment, Patchouli's body began to pulse.

Yen Sid's Tower

Reisen had just finished explaining what had happened to her, when Yen Sid begins to pulse. "It seems another blade has awakened.", he said. "If you don't mind me asking... just how many are there?", Reisen asked. "From your world, there are eight Keyblades, two of them belonging to the same wielder. This is the fifth that has awakened." "I see..." The main door suddenly opened, and a look of surprise appeared on Yen Sid's face.

Port Royal

After the pulsations finished, Patchouli looked at her right hand. "(What's... going on? My body... doesn't feel weak anymore.)" She then sensed one of the Heartless closing in on her, and turned around, unconsciously summoning her Keyblade and slashing right through it. Upon realizing what she had just done, she looked at the blade, noticing how the design seemed to be based off of her own magic. After a second, she remembered her situation and got ready to fight.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed:

Infinite Knowledge


	9. Chapter 9: Paths of Light

Author's notes: I keep catching errors that the Spelling and Grammar feature doesn't pick up when I reread my chapters. What I'm wondering is, how do I keep making them?! I also noticed that this is the only story without followers or faves, yet it still gets views.

Bonus Note: I made the Chapter 10 Document before even working on Chapter 9. But when I opened the Chapter 9 Document, I saw that I skipped over it, and I was just like "What the **** was I thinking?!" Also, this is the very first time I've made a Bonus Note.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Gensokyo Keyblades, human Shanghai, a self-insert, and some fanchars.

Chapter 9: Paths of Light

Yen Sid's Tower

"Sora. You're back", Yen Sid said, "And Ventus. It's been a while." "Nice to see you too, Master Yen Sid.", Ven said, "Who's this?" "This is one of the few who was able to escape a world that has fallen into darkness.", Yen Sid replied, "But enough about that for now. You have excellent timing. Sora, one of them has awakened in Port Royal. I need you to go and find it. And Ventus, we have much to discuss." "Yes, Master Yen Sid.", Sora replied before running off. "It's one of the Keyblades from that world, isn't it?", Ven said, catching Yen Sid off guard, "I heard you telling Sora about them while I was resting." "I see... then there may not be as much to talk about as I thought."

Port Royal

Surrounded by Heartless, the situation didn't look so good for Captain Jack, Will, and Patchouli before the Keyblade appeared. But with the Keyblade, the Heartless were dispatched quite easily. Barbossa, however, had only used them as a diversion to escape, which he managed to do. Upon seeing Barbossa's ship leaving, Patchouli dematerialized her blade. "Aye, it's moments like these where I almost wish I had a crew.", the captain said, "Key word, almost." Just as he finished saying that, a bright light came from the direction of the Captain's Quarters.

After their eyes adjusted, the three of them saw a spherical oval corridor that seemed to lead into the realm of light. After only a moment, a few silhouettes appeared. Two of them seemed either unconscious or weakened, being carried by the other two, which looked the same as each other and were walking toward the group. As they reached the end of the corridor, their coloring was finally visible.

There were a pair of Lunar Rabbit Youkai, or at least it looked that way, appearing to be twins, with messy dark-blonde hair, black rabbit ears, and blue eyes. They were both wearing a white casual T-Shirt, as well as blue jeans. One of them was carrying another Youkai by the arm, who appeared to be a young man with straightened, medium-length white hair with a pink tint, somewhat angel-ish wings that had the same color as his hair, and an outfit similar to the two lunar rabbits. His eyes were closed, suggesting he was asleep or out cold. The other was carrying a young girl on his back, who had dual-tone brown and white hair, with the white part having a pinkish tint. She had the same wings as the other Youkai, and her outfit seemed to be a mix between a shrine maiden outfit and a casual T-Shirt.

"Chaes. Nesho.", Patchouli said, running up to them. At that moment, though it was hard to notice, what seemed to be framing data, as well as a holographic data screen, separated from the one carrying the girl and vanished quickly, at the same time changing his form to that of what seemed to be a teenage human with black, straightened medium-length hair. His outfit only changed in shape, matching that of his 'new' appearance. "Didn't expect that, now didya?", Jack said to Will. "Not at all, Jack.", Will replied, "Not at all."

"Tell me, what's going on?", Patchouli asked the two, "What do you know?" "Well, as far as I can make out, the Heartless overran our world.", the lunar rabbit said. "What exactly ARE Heartless?", Patchouli asked, "And what do you mean by 'our world'?" "Heartless are creatures made when a heart falls to darkness.", the Lunar Rabbit said, "And by our world, well... I'll explain that later."

At that moment, footsteps were heard walking up the boarding plank. The entire group turned to see Sora running onto the bridge, though he looked like he was out of breath. "Zola. Long time no see.", Jack said. "It's... Sora...", he replied. He then caught his breath and turned to the Gensokyians. "What happened to those two?", he asked. "Oh, these two?", the Lunar Rabbit asked, "They just got a close call with Darkness is all. They'll be fine after some rest, though."

"Anyway, I think we should introduce ourselves.", the Lunar Rabbit said, "I'm Chaes, Youkai of Light, and an ex-human Lunar Rabbit Youkai." "Name's Nesho.", the black-haired teen said, "I'm an ex-human dual-type Youkai." "R-Right... I'm Patchouli Knowledge.", Patchouli said, "I'm a Magician Youkai. Unlike them, I'm a natural-born Youkai." "And she's also a Keyblade Wielder.", Chaes said, catching the group, except for Nesho, off guard. "You know about the Keyblades?", Sora asked. "Yeah, but let's not talk about that right now. Anyway, isn't there somewhere we should be going...?" "R-Right. Uh... Chaes, Nesho, and Patchouli, could you please follow me? I'll explain what I know on the way." "Right. Nesho, Patchy, let's go."

Keyblade Training Area

"Okay, so let me get this straight.", Wriggle said, "You have no idea why your Keyblade resembles the Hakurei Family?" "That's right.", Renko said, slashing through a training dummy, "I didn't even know that it did until you mentioned it. I'm not from Gensokyo, after all." "That is odd...", Mystia stated just after slicing straight through another training dummy. "I'll say.", Wriggle said, "But I'm more curious as to what happened when our world was consumed. How did we end up on separate worlds?" "Do you think...", Mystia began, though it was enough for Wriggle. "Yukari. Of course."

Ephinia

Asbel and the other two were walking back toward the manor when they noticed a red-headed girl headed their way. "Uh-oh. It's Cheria!", he said. "Asbel! Care to explain why you left without me?", Cheria said. "Y-You're in trouble. She's really mad.", Hubert said to his brother. "Run!", Asbel said, but he didn't exactly get the chance to follow through with it. "Don't you move a muscle! I'm not gonna let you run off without me again!", Cheria said just before running toward Asbel. However, she stopped mid-way, as if she had already run out of breath.

"Are you alright?!", Asbel said as he ran up to her, "You shouldn't be running like that." "You went to Lhant Hill, didn't you?", Cheria said just before noticing the blonde girl, "Huh? Who is that?" "Oh, uh... this isn't gonna be easy to believe, but she just... fell out of the sky.", Asbel replied. "Fell out of the sky?", Cheria asked, "You think I'm an idiot or something?" "But it's true.", Hubert said, "We were on our way back when she crashed into the hill. I'm surprised that she's still alive from all that." "Yeah, exactly.", Asbel said, "We were on our way to take her to the manor when we noticed you. Also..." Asbel turned around to see that the purple-haired girl hadn't moved at all. "Uh... why's she still over there?", Asbel asked, "Hubert, go get her." "O-Okay." Hubert then ran towards the girl as Asbel turned back to Cheria.

"(Maybe I won't have to keep it from her if I give her this.", Asbel thought, "I'll just say I got it for her.) Before I forget, here." Asbel handed over the Sopheria flower. "A Sopheria flower?", Cheria asked, "Wow, thanks." "Yeah, I got it at the hill for you." Only a moment later, Hubert returned with the girl. "Anyway, we met this girl at the hill.", Asbel said, "She seems to have amnesia." "Really? So she can't remember anything?", Cheria asked as she turned toward the girl. "That's right.", Asbel replied, "I was gonna ask around to see if anyone knew her after we get back to the Manor." "I see... alright, I'll go back with you, okay?" "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed

None


	10. Chapter 10: Connections

Author's notes: It took a while to get the feel to do this chapter, but I'm finally getting to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou or Kingdom Hearts except for the Gensokyo Keyblades, a few fanchars, and my self-insert.

Chapter 10: Connections

Lhant Manor, Ephinia

Shanghai was just waking up, finding herself alone in an unfamiliar room in one of the two beds. She sat up and turned to the edge of the bed, where she noticed a few folded clothes on top of a dresser by the bed with a note on top of it. She walked up and read it.

"We wanted to repair your old clothes, but nobody in the Manor knows how to sew, so I hope these will be a suitable replacement. They're an extra set from my son's, Asbel's, set of clothing, but I'm sure they'll fit just fine."

After reading the note, she looked at herself to realize she was only wearing bandages, which covered her stomach and chest, and her panties. Giving a sigh, she grabbed the clothes on the dresser, and, holding them in front of her, took a good look at them. "At least they look like they'll fit.", she said.

Disney Castle

Minnie was sitting in the chair of the Library, with Keine standing across the table. The two seemed to be talking to each other. "Let me make sure I got this right.", Minnie said, "You're a History Teacher from a place known as Gensokyo, and the Heartless started appearing during one of your classes?" "That's right.", Keine replied. "After they appeared, you tried to fight them off, right?", Minnie asked, "And that's when your world was taken by the darkness?" "That's right.", Keine replied. "Well you're lucky that you weren't caught by it.", Minnie said, "And there's still a way to save your world, so don't worry." "Thank you.", Keine said, "I feel a bit better."

Yen Sid's Tower

The group had just arrived at the tower, with the previously sleeping Youkai now awake. The group looked toward the tower, with Nesho giving a whistle. "It's an alright place.", Nesho said. "It looks a bit weird", Sora replied, "but Master Yen Sid seems to like it. Anyway, let's go." "Lead the way, Sora.", Chaes said. "Sure thing!", Sora replied.

After a bit of walking, the small group made it to Yen Sid's office, where they saw both Yen Sid and Reisen. "Master Yen Sid.", Sora said, "I brought the wielder, and a few of her friends." "Hey, Reisen.", Nesho said, "Liking the new look." "N-Nesho?!", Reisen replied, "U-Um, thanks." "Friends of yours, I assume?", Yen Sid asked.

"And I assume you're Yen Sid?", Chaes said, catching everyone but Nesho off-guard. "Y-Yes, I am.", Yen Sid replied, "But how did you-" "Not saying.", Chaes said, "But I did figure this had some major involvement with Kingdom Hearts." This time, only Sora, Ven, and Yen Sid were caught off-guard, while the others, excluding Nesho, were confused. "You know about Kingdom Hearts?!", Sora asked in surprise. "Um... quick question.", Reisen said, "What's Kingdom Hearts?"

Lhant Manor, Ephinia

Shanghai was just leaving the guest room, wearing the replacement clothes, and looks around as she walks toward the middle of the entry room. "I see you're awake.", a voice came from one of the doors. Shanghai turned to it, seeing a mature man with red, spiked-up hair. "I am Aston Lhant, the lord of this manor, and the village of Lhant itself.", he said, "What is your name, and where are you from?" "I-I'm Shanghai. I'm... from a place known as Gensokyo." "Gensokyo?", Aston said, "I've never heard of such a place on Ephinia. But, then aga-" "Ephinia?", Shanghai interrupted, "Is that what this world is called?" "You're... not from Ephinia?", Aston replied, startled.

Yen Sid's Tower

"Your story is... interesting, to say the least.", Yen Sid said, "But let's change the subject. Who, and what, are you and your friends." "Oh, right!", Chaes replied, "My name is Chaes. I'm a Lunar Rabbit, as well as the Youkai of Light. But I used to be human. As for my friends..." "I'm Nesho. I'm a dual-type Youkai, but like him, I was also human once. I'm an advanced-level Doppleganger, as well as a beginner-level Satori. Satoris are basically mind readers, but those who are higher levels than myself have more mental abilities than I do. And as a Doppleganger, I can copy forms, as well as mix-n-match the details to create new forms." "I'm Patchouli. Patchouli Knowledge. A Magician Youkai. I used to spend almost all my time in my library, but now, it seems I can be much more active than I once was." "My name's Seth.", the pink-haired male Youkai said, "Seth Metagari. My other name is Saruth Hinoshika, but I prefer to be called Seth. I'm an Angel-like Youkai, and I have a very rare power." "And my name's Serina.", the young girl said, "Serina Hinoshika Metagari. I was named after both of papa's names. I'm a half-youkai." "I see... this is certainly quite interesting. I was unaware such Youkai species could exist."

At that moment, the door to the training room opened, with Renko coming out of it. "Yen Sid, I think we-", Renko said just before noticing Nesho, "N-N-Nesho?!" "R-Renko...", Nesho said, surprised. After only a moment, Renko suddenly began to run out of the tower. "W-What was that about?", Reisen asked, confused. "Renko... Renko was one of my classmates before I wound up in Gensokyo.", Nesho said, "I think... I think she blamed herself for my disappearance." "What... what do you mean, Nesho?", Reisen asked. "I... before I got my powers, I was the 'weakest link', if you catch my drift.", Nesho replied, "I was always the target of the school bullies. Renko tried to help me once, but I just walked away. She... yelled at me for accepting the treatment I was getting. That was... the day before I was brought to Gensokyo. She must have thought that I ran away because of her." "I see...", Reisen replied. "I believe there's something I must attend to.", Yen Sid said, standing up from his chair, "If you may, I'd like you to stay for the time being." Yen Sid then went into the Training Room.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed

None


	11. Chapter 11: Truths

Author's notes: Just to clear up any leftover confusion, the scientists at The World That Never Was are NOT Organization members. Also... why do I put the disclaimer in EVERY chapter of EVERY story on this site? (Yeah, I noticed it, but I just didn't question it until now.)

Disclaimer: I only own the Gensokyo Keyblades, a few fanchars, and my self-insert.

Chapter 11: Truths

Yen Sid's Tower

The group, consisting of Reisen, Patchouli, Sora, Seth, Serina, Nesho, and Chaes, were all just hanging out, some of them wandering around a bit, while others were either standing or sitting. Seth was standing against a wall, thinking. "That's it!", Seth said, quickly opening his eyes while catching everyone else off-guard, "I remember her now. I met her during my own journey to find Gensokyo." Seth was in fact Gensokyian, but because of an accident caused by a drunk Yukari, he ended up being raised outside the border. "You mean you know her?", Reisen asked. "Not really, no.", Seth replied, "But I know this. She's one of the outsiders who know about Gensokyo." This caught everyone but Sora, Ven, and Chaes off-guard, even Nesho, who wasn't using his mind-reading abilities at that moment. Chaes knew more than Nesho could tell, but somehow had the ability to hide most of his memories from Nesho, which made Nesho wonder just how much he knew about anything.

"R-Renko knows about Gensokyo?!", Nesho asked, surprised. "Yes, she does.", Seth replied, "But not directly. A friend of hers was able to visit the place in her dreams." "Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly IS Gensokyo?", Sora asked, confused. "It's a part of our world that was separated off by a barrier.", Chaes replied, "It's a place where Humans and Youkai co-exist with each other, separate from the rest of the world. Outsiders usually don't know that it exists... not truly, anyway." "What do you mean by that?", Reisen asked. "Well... that's hard to explain. But I'm sure Reimu and Yukari would know what I mean."

Just then, the doorway to the training room opened, and Yen Sid walked back into the room, followed by Wriggle, who was carrying Mystia by the arm. "It seems that this problem is beyond magical abilities.", Yen Sid said, "I believe the solution lies in the same place where the problem started. If I am correct, that would be the Space Paranoids, where Sora's friend, Tron, resides." "I'll go!", Sora said, "I know that place pretty well! Plus, I'd love to see Tron again!" "Just what I was about to suggest.", Yen Sid replied, "Just make sure to bring these two with you." "Got it!", Sora said before turning to Wriggle and Mystia, "Let's go!" Wriggle gave Sora a nod before following Sora to the Gummi Ship through the 'Save Point', as he called it. "Heh. Some things just never change, do they?", Chaes said in his mind.

Aston's Office, Ephinia

"I see... and these worlds all share the same sky?", Aston said, staring out the window right of his desk. "That's right.", Shanghai replied, "But please understand, they must be kept secret. I only told you because I slipped up back there." "Do not worry.", Aston replied, turning back to Shanghai, "I will not tell anyone. But we must find a way to keep you not being from this world hidden." "I think I can manage.", Shanghai replied. "I hope you know what you're doing.", Aston replied back.

Port Royal

"Aye, now that I think about it, wasn't Barbosa supposed to have been lost to Davy Jones Locker?", Jack said to Will, just as he was about to re-board the Black Pearl. "That is indeed odd... if Barbosa died back then, then how is he here now?", Will replied, "It's not like the dead can just rise from their graves just like that." "Hmm... If the Aztec curse exists, then other kinds of magic can also exist, right?", Jack said, "Zola was able to use some of his own, after all." "Ah, yes, Sora.", Will replied, "I kinda like how you pirated up his name. But you are correct. So are you implying that someone used magic to revive Barbosa?" "Highly likely, mate.", Jack replied, "But I never said that could be the only way to revive someone. But regardless, no matter how it happened, Barbosa could be a real problem for both of us, especially now that he's taking full advantage of that curse." "Indeed."

Space Between Worlds

Renko, who had already gotten aboard the Gummi Ship, decided to go with Sora, Wriggle, and Mystia to the Scape Paranoids with them. "So, Renko, right?", Sora asked, "I heard from Nesho that you two were classmates." "Th-that's right.", Renko replied, "Nesho and I used to be in the same class. He was a good guy. But he was targeted by most of the school bullies because he never fought back. One day I decided to talk to him about it. But he said that it wasn't that big of a deal, and I just... well, I wasn't happy with it. He... disappeared the next day. I... I didn't know what happened, but I couldn't stop feeling as if it was my fault." "Nesho said that you yelled at him.", Sora said, surprising Renko, "But he didn't sound angry when he said that." "W-what else did he say about that day?", Renko replied. "Well, he... he said it was the day before he was brought to this Gensokyo place.", Sora said, startling Renko. "I... I see...", Renko said, calming herself, "So that's what happened... At least I don't have to blame myself anymore."

Space Paranoids

After a bit of travel, the group, aside from Renko, was greeted by Tron upon entering the Space Paranoids. "Welcome back, Sora.", Tron said, happy to see his friend again, "Been a while. And Mystia... whoa. What happened to you?" "Mystia's not feeling so well.", Wriggle said, "Yen Sid speculated that the cause and solution were somewhere here." "I see.", Tron replied, "Oh. I haven't met you before, have I? You can call me Tron. What do you go by?" "My name is Wriggle Nightbug.", she replied, "But you can just call me Wriggle." "It's a pleasure.", Tron replied, "Anyway, I think I know how to help out. Could you come with me?" Sora gave a nod before Tron turned around and began walking off, with the group following close behind.

After a bit of travel, the group arrived at the DTD terminal. "This is the DTD.", Tron said, "From here, I have access to all the data in the Dataspace, just as long as I have the password. I should be able to scan and fix her data from here." After a bit of typing, a capsule appears. "I'll just need her to get inside here.", Tron said, "Scanning user data is a lot more complicated than scanning program data." After getting a nod from Sora, Wriggle helped Mystia inside of the capsule, with the door shutting soon after. Tron then types a few commands, and the capsule fills with sleeping gas just before starting the data scan. "The gas helps by temporarily stopping her thought process, making the data growth slow down to minimum.", Tron said, "Now we just wait."

Realm Of Darkness

Aqua continued to walk down the roads of the Realm Of Darkness, using her Keyblade to fight the Heartless that continued to confront her, when something caught her eye. Running up to it, she saw that it was actually a person; a young girl that appeared to have mouse ears and a mouse tail, who happened to be wearing a grey dress. Getting closer, the girl started to wake, getting to her feet and looking around. "Where... am I?", the girl said just before noticing Aqua. "Are you alright?", she asked. "Y-yeah.", she replied, "I'm fine. But who are you, and what is this place?" "I'm Aqua.", she replied, "This is the Realm of Darkness. I've been looking for a way out for a long time, but I haven't found any." "I see.", the girl replied, "My name's Nazrin. Why don't we look together, Aqua?" "Sure.", Aqua replied before the two went off.

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielders Revealed:

None

Keyblades Revealed:

None


	12. Chapter 12: Cure

Author's notes: The odd thing is that I always envision events much father into the story, even though I have yet to create the events that lead up to them. Although, perhaps that's what allows me to create the connecting events in the first place. Also, quick question for the future, is it considered 'interactive entry' if the events of a story can be read in any order, but in the end the overall events and result are the same? (I would like an immediate answer to this question, if possible.)

Disclaimer: Neither Kingdom Hearts nor Touhou belong to me. Only my fanchars, self insert, and custom Keyblades are mine.

Chapter 12: Cure

Space Paranoids

The DTD was still scanning Mystia's data when Sora heard a sound similar to a Corridor of Darkness. As he turned toward it, he didn't exactly like what he saw. "Xigbar!", he said, summoning his Keyblade and catching the attention of his friends, "How did you get here?!" "Well, if it ain't the 'Keyblade Master'.", Xigbar replied sarcastically, "I noticed a few 'abnormalities' with the system and came to 'correct' them." Xigbar then proceeded to take out his 'Arrowguns', but suddenly gets a surprise when he noticed Wriggle summoning her dual Keyblades. "You're kidding me.", he said, "Another Keyblade Wielder? With two Keyblades? That ain't very fair. Ah well. Bring it!"

Disney Castle

"I've summoned a friend who can help with your situation, Keine.", Minnie said. The two of them were standing in the courtyard, Keine there by Minnie's request, and Minnie awaiting the arrival of a friend. "He should be arriving soon.", Minnie assured her. As if on que, the doorway to the Gummi Ship hanger opened, revealing the young, grey-haired Keyblade Master. "Welcome, Riku.", Minnie said. "Queen Minnie.", he replied, "So this is the one you told me about?" "That's right.", Minnie replied, "I'm sure there was a reason she wound up here instead of the Darkness that took her world. I want you to help her find out what that reason is." "Right.", Riku replied, "Good thing I came alone. Keine, right? Minnie told me everything you told her. Please, follow me." "Right...", Keine replied, following Riku into the Gummi Ship hanger.

Space Paranoids

Xigbar was beaten easily, with the two Keyblade Wielders and Tron fighting against him. As he stumbled back, he remarked that he's 'still forgetting to not mess with Keyblade Wielders' before vanishing into a Corridor of Darkness. Just then, the DTD gives off a beep. "It's done!", Tron says, running back to the terminal, "Looks like PTR gave her a virus. Fortunately, the anti-virus coding has been updated recently. It cured her while it was scanning." The door to the tube then opened, and Mystia walked outside, sleepy, but awake, and doing just fine. "If you get anymore problems related to this place, let me know.", Tron said, "Anyway, goodbye for now, friends." "Right.", Sora said, "Thanks, Tron." Tron gave a nod, and then placed his hand on the DTD, sending Sora, Wriggle, and Mystia back to radiant Garden.

Yen Sid's Tower

"Does anyone... feel that?", Chaes asked, as if he suddenly felt something unsettling. "I'm feeling something, alright.", Ventus said, "But what is it?" After a couple of moments, Chaes suddenly yells to get down, just in time for everyone to dodge an attack from a giant Darkside Heartless, which takes out the roof of the tower as well. "I knew it!", Chaes exclaimed, "A Heartless!" Reisen backed up, as if afraid of that particular Heartless. "How can such a giant Heartless be here?!", Yen Sid asks. "I don't know, but get ready to fight, everyone!", Chaes yells out as he materializes a white blade with a semi-angelic design. Ven and Patchouli summoned their Keyblades in response, and prepared to take the Heartless down.

A few minutes before the Darkside had destroyed the roof of the tower, Sora's and Riku's gummi ships arrive on the scene just in time to see the events happen. Quickly, the respective pilots activated the transfer programs, transferring their two groups into the remains of the room just as those inside had readied their weapons to fight it. Once they were inside, Riku and Sora gave each other a quick nod, and the two of them, along with Wriggle, Mystia, and Renko, dashed off at the Darkside just as the other fighters did. It took the combined efforts of all the combatants, but the Darkside was almost done for.

"Sora, cast a Stop spell, now!", Chaes said, with Sora nodding and casting the spell, which he had relearned after his and Riku's Mark of Mastery. "Now then, everyone, follow my lead!", Chaes said as he brought his blade to his left side. In response, the other combatants did the same, Ven even changing to normal grip to do so. "Focus all your power into your weapons!", Chaes said, his blade lighting up as if in response to his power. After a moment, every single blade was glowing with a similar light, though Riku and Mystia had some black light coming from their weapons as well. "It's time!", Chaes yelled, just before being joined by the other combatants, "The finisher!" He then swung his blade in front of him, releasing a crescent of white energy, with the others doing the same, and the energies released merging together into one, striking through and destroying the Darkside just after the Stop spell wore off.

"Everyone alright?", Chaes asked. "A bit drained, but I'll be fine.", Riku replied. "What... What exactly was that?", Keine asked, surprised. "I'll explain everything I know about the situation once everyone's here.", Chaes said, "But for now, we better recover our energy." Nesho, who had sat out the fight, walked up to Renko. "Renko... nice seeing ya again.", Nesho said. "Yeah... Sorry about earlier.", Renko replied. "It's alright.", Nesho replied, "But there is something you should know. Could you please follow me?" "O-Okay...", Renko replied.

*To be continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielder Revealed:

None

Gensokyian Keyblades Revealed:

None


	13. Chapter 13: Light Within Darkness

Author's Notes: If you'd been following me, you'd notice that I have included more characters on my profile page. If anyone's curious what I plan to use them for, send me a PM. Anyway, part of why it took so long to make this chapter was because I realized I made a mistake with the last chapter, but it was too late to change it. The rest was just writer's block. At least I figured something out, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own any official Kingdom Hearts or Touhou characters, locations, or objects.

Chapter 13: Light Within Darkness

Entrapping Darkness

Within the void of Darkness, many people sleep, awaiting their rescue. One girl, however, begins to wake as an aura of light appears around her. "What...?", the girl asks, still floating in the void, "Where am I?" She turns to see the endless darkness surrounding her. "Am I... trapped here?", she asks, just before floating off.

After some time, she comes across a young man with red, spiky hair, who was still sleeping within the darkness. "B-Brother?!", she calls out, "So he's trapper here, too..." The girl moves toward him and grabs his hand, and at that moment, the aura turns into a blinding light, which vanishes soon after, along with the two beings.

Space Between Worlds

As if out of nowhere, a stream of light flashes by many worlds, even passing by Twilight Town, where the group notices as it speeds by. Inside this light is the same duo. "W-What is this...?", the girl asks, watching as she flew right by the worlds. Just then, she noticed that she was headed directly for another world, and failed to notice her brother's hand slipping out of her own. When she finally did notice, it was too late. His hand slipped away, and the two began to separate, though both landed on the same world.

Yen Sid's Tower

The light appeared JUST before Nesho and Renko were about to leave the room. "What is that?!", Sora asked, causing the two to stop and look up. "What...?", Nesho asked, "Maybe this can wait. Yen Sid, what do you think that was?" "I don't know...", Yen Sid replied, "But from what I could tell, a massive amount of Light Energy was radiating from it."

This caused everyone but Chaes to jump in surprise. "Light Energy?!", Sora asked, "You mean like the Light that I channel through my Keyblade?!" "Indeed.", Yen Sid replied, "I do not know the source of this energy, but I believe it merits investigation." "I'll go.", Nesho replied, surprising Renko, "I want to know what that thing was as well." "Right.", Sora said. "I'm going, too!", Renko said, catching everyone but Chaes and Nesho off-guard, "This is my chance to explore all the worlds out there. Now that I know they exist, I want to visit them all." "You can count me in.", Wriggle said, "I don't know why, but I feel like I have to go with you, Renko." "Same here.", Mystia said. "Wriggle, Mystia... Thanks.", Renko replied. "Hey, don't count me out.", Chaes said, surprising Wriggle. "Ch-Chaes?!", Wriggle replied, "I-I didn't notice you." "Hey, it's cool.", Chaes replied, "I'm not mad."

"Before you go, I believe there is something that will be of use to you.", Yen Sid said, ending the current conversation, "Wriggle, if you'd follow me, please." Yen Sid then materialized a door and walked through it. Wriggle hesitated, but followed, and the two found themselves in the same room where Sora received his Drive Outfit.

"Oh, Master Yen Sid.", Flora said, catching the attention of the other two fairies in the room, "What brings you here?" "I have a quick job for you three.", Yen Sid said, just as Wriggle had entered, "I want you to give this girl an outfit similar to the one you gave Sora." "Oh, yes, I understand.", Flora replied, "We'll get on it right away. Fauna, Merryweather, are you two ready?" The three got out their wands, and prepared the spell. "Let's not mess around this time. All at once!" The three sent their spell at Wriggle, though after the flash, she appeared no different.

"What's this?", Flora asked, "It didn't do anything?" "No... while it may not have changed her appearance, there was indeed an effect.", Yen Sid stated, "Perhaps she is only partially compatible with your spell." "Wait, so what exactly happened?", Wriggle asked. "We've given your clothes a new power.", Flora said, "By temporarily merging with your allies, you can achieve a new strength. There are multiple forms you can achieve, but you'll have to experiment to know how to obtain them." "Oh.", Wriggle replied, "Well, thanks. I appreciate it." Wriggle then turned the doorway to head back. "C'ya around, I guess.", she said, just before going through the doorway.

Meanwhile, at the room where Renko and the others were waiting, the leftover magic from the spell came towards Renko, though she did not notice it. As a result, the blinding flash caught everyone off-guard, and Renko's outfit had changed, appearing to be more styled after Sora's, while keeping the original overall design. "What the...?", Renko asked, just before Wriggle returned.

"What the heck just happened?!", Renko asked, looking over herself and catching Wriggle and Yen Sid, who had just re-entered the room, off-guard. "I dunno.", Sora replied, "But it looks like you've gotten a bit of a makeover." "So that must be what happened to the leftover magic.", Yen Sid said, surprising the group, "Nonetheless, it is not important." "Alright.", Sora said, "Now that that's over with, let's get going." Sora ran toward the Save Point, re-entering the Gummi Ship, with Renko, Wriggle, Mystia, Nesho, and Chaes following closely behind.

Hamel, Elrois: Evolution Version (World of Elsword)

In this world, there were six heroes, each with their own ability. The first, with red-n-black flame-like hair, Elsword, who had taken the title of Infinity Sword. There was also Aisha, the Dimension Witch with the ability to warp Time and Space. Raven, the Veteran Commander, stood right beside Rena, the Night Watcher. Then there was Eve, A Nasod who once had emotions, but terminated them to use the Battle Seraph code. Finally was Chung, the powerful Tactical Trooper. The six were heading back to the city from the Sunken Resiam, when they noticed the light in the sky. This light slammed into the city, causing the group to rush back.

When they arrived, they noticed a young girl wearing a school uniform unconscious in the small crater that had formed. She didn't seem hurt, and the crater was smaller than it should have been. "What do you think we should do about this?", Elsword asked. "I don't know.", Aisha said, "It looks like she just needs rest, but where... I've actually got a bit of an idea." "What is it?", Elsword asked. "Well, I can warp time and space.", Aisha replied, "I bet I can make a pocket dimension that we can use for a bit." "That's a nice idea.", Chung said, "Let's try it." "Right.", Aisha said. After gathering up some energy, Aisha pointed her staff toward the edge of the pathway, causing a doorway to appear. Elsword then picks the girl up, and the group head inside it.

Velder, Elrois: Evolution Version

At the same time, another light crashed into the Velder Castle, making a small crater in the ceiling. This woke the red-headed boy, causing him to get up quickly and rub his head, only to notice his flaming surroundings. "What the?!", he said, "Where am I?!" Just then, he noticed the glitters that had suddenly appeared. "Tch. I may not know what these things are, but if they're looking for a beat down, they got it!" He then absorbed the flames around him, and created claws made of fire. "I'll show you why you never mess with an Elemental!"

*To Be Continued*

Gensokyian Keyblade Wielder Revealed:

None

Gensokyian Keyblades Revealed:

None


End file.
